Neither Here Nor There
by KLCJadee
Summary: There is a place that is neither here nor there and it is home to those of who we have lost. Each person there is waiting for someone; watch as families are reunited and old friendships are rekindled between the dead.


There is a place that is neither here nor there, it is not for the living nor is it a place for the dead, it just is. It is a place to wait. Some people have been waiting for decades, some only for a minute and others it would seem centuries. Strangely enough though, none of them mind waiting for it is the moment that they are no longer waiting, that their loved ones are dead. Yes, this is the place that people who are no longer in the living world nor have they gone to the afterlife, wait for their loved ones to pass and join them.

James and Lily Potter had been waiting since October of 1981 for their son to return to them, but they would happily wait another millennium to see him again. The proud parents were also waiting to see all of their old friends: Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank and although Lily is scared to admit it, Severus who she has been wanting to patch things up with after that fight in fifth year, especially after seeing all that he has done for her son; James too will grudgingly admit that he wants to see Snivellus to thank him for looking after his boy.

The twins, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, had joined them soon after and were waiting patiently for their little sister Molly and their many nephews, plus the niece they never got the chance to meet.

Regulus Black had been there for two years before he had any company that he recognised, not that he was greeted very warmly by one James Potter. Young Regulus was waiting for his elder brother, Sirius. Contrary to popular belief, Regulus was not into pure blood supremacy (he can prove this as he died trying to get rid of one of Voldemort's horcrux's) but he followed his parents beliefs as he had nowhere to go if he were kicked out like Sirius was. The young lad was also scared of what his parents would do to him; he thought that they might beat him within an inch of his life and take him to Voldemort to get himself the Mark when he was fifteen. And so Regulus waited for his brother, to apologise and explain his actions, but as he was still trying to figure out what he was going to say in his speech to Sirius, he was definitely in no hurry for his brother to join them!

Mrs Lovegood had joined some years later, fondly watching over her daughter, Luna, as she helped Lily and James' son and their friends save the world. She was also waiting for her darling husband, Xenophilius to join her in the waiting for their daughter.

A sad day was when Cedric Diggory joined their ranks; the boy was only seventeen and he waiting anxiously to see his parents again, to reassure him that his death didn't hurt and that he missed them so. He was also waiting to see Harry again as he wanted to thank him for returning his body to his family and for making his death not in vain.

A joyous but sorrow filled day was the day that Sirius joined them in 1996 after he had fallen through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Everyone looked on as James and Sirius squeezed each other nearly to death (again) and cried tears of both happiness and misery. It was an uncomfortable welcome between Regulus and Sirius until Sirius listened to what Regulus had to say and Sirius realised he had the little brother back who crawled into bed with him after a bad dream or when a storm woke him up.

A year later as the war drew closer, Hedwig, Harry's beloved owl, joined the Potter's in waiting for their darling son. Hedwig would perch happily on James' shoulder and nip playfully at Lily's teasing fingers; Hedwig loved Harry's parents as much as she loved the boy himself and the snowy owl would happily die all over again, just so long as she got to protect Harry.

The second war drew nearer still when Ted Tonks, a muggle born wizard, became part of the waiting troop. He had been killed when he resisted capture by the Snatchers. He was waiting for his sweet wife, Andromeda and his cute as a button daughter, Nymphadora. He also joined James, Lily and Sirius in awaiting the arrival of his new son-in-law, Remus Lupin.

Dobby, a very free house elf, came only a very few short months after Ted in March of 1998. The selfless elf who had an affinity for odd socks was waiting for his friend Harry Potter and his little elf love, Winky. James and Lily thanked Dobby for saving Harry countless times and pointedly ignored the multiple times he almost killed their son in his second year of school.

Two months later, at the height of the Second Wizarding War, Fredrick Gideon Weasley was killed by Augustus Rookwood and for the first time in many years, Gideon and Fabian got to hug one of their prankster nephews who were named in their honour. Lily Potter gave Fred a tight hug and promised him that she would look after him until he saw his mother again, just like Molly had been looking after Harry since Lily couldn't. Fred was waiting for his brothers and sister, plus his parents and all of the extended family to join them, but the person he was most waiting for was his twin, though he was in no hurry to see him if seeing him meant that George was no longer in the world of the living. Evidentially, George's ear had somehow ended up with friend as it was waiting to be connected back with its owner; Fred sometimes would speak to his twins' ear and hope that George could hear him and as he watched his brother, he sometimes thought that George could actually hear him.

That same day, only minutes later, Remus Lupin got see both of his best friends again, together, for the first time in seventeen years. The tears were flowing so much that everyone who was waiting had a slight fear that their place that was something and nothing at the same time would flood.

Not seconds later did his wife appear, instantly running into the arms of her father who she had last seen only a few months before. Sirius hugged his cousin before allowing her to hug his best mate and her husband. Remus and Dora—as Ted called her—were now waiting for their son and the godfather to their child as well as Dora's mother.

Little Colin Creevey, the overly energetic boy who idolised Harry turned up not long after Remus and Nymphadora. The boy still had his camera in his hands and was still grinning like a maniac as he waited for his little brother, Dennis, and his muggle parents. He easily got into a conversation with James, awe-struck at the fact that he got to meet his hero's parents; Lily and James thought it was sweet and couldn't be happier with Harry's choice of friends.

Only a little later did Lily watch in utter despair as Severus was brutally killed and was brought up to meet to her. The two bawled the moment they saw each other and were in each other's arms in the next second. James smiled as he watched his wife reconcile with her best friend and made a pact with Remus and Sirius that they would apologise and make amends with Severus as soon as Lily let him go. The three were desperate to thank him for looking after their Cub (Remus), Pup (Sirius) and Bambi (James).

The last person to join them that day was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was hissed and glared at by many and most believed her to be waiting for Voldemort, but she was not. Bella was waiting for her two younger sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa. The witch wanted to make amends with her niece, brother-in-law and cousin but knew it would take time, especially since she killed both her niece, Nymphadora and her cousin, Sirius. Bellatrix did not regret anything she did for the Dark side, only killing and pushing away her family.

Together they waited decades for everyone to join them and the place that is neither here nor there emptied and then filled again; many people waited decades, centuries even and some people only waited seconds, but they were all there for one purpose and that purpose brought them all together eventually.


End file.
